1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for assembling two components of a prosthesis in a plurality of adjustable positions.
It is known that the alignment and orientation of parts of a prosthesis must be carried out with care, and relatively complicated and expensive junction pieces are often used for this purpose.
It has already been proposed to use modular junction members which are intended to form part of a prosthesis of a limb of the human body and to join two components of this prosthesis to one another in an adjustable manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thus, GB-A-2,141,345 describes an adjustable connection device for joining two parts of a prosthesis, this device comprising first and second connection elements which are each intended to be fixed on the parts of the prosthesis to be joined, the connection elements being in mutual contact or in contact with an intermediate connection member via flat or spherical parts bearing directly against one another and capable of being displaced with respect to one another by sliding or by pivoting, screws being provided for locking them in position after adjustment.
In one of the embodiments described in this prior document, a projecting member, integral with a part of the prosthesis, is housed in a recessed portion, in the form of a cellular or hollow part, of an intermediate connection member and bears via a flat part against the base of the part in the form of a hollow part, against which it can thus slide in order to be brought by translation from the desired position. Screws engaged in internal threads arranged transversely in the lateral walls of the hollow part can bear via a free end against the lateral flanks of the projecting member, which are inclined with respect to the base of the hollow part, with a view to locking this member in position.
On account of the direct contact between the base of the hollow part and the projecting part, very substantial moments are exerted on the latter, which thus risks breaking or cracking and which must consequently be made of a material capable of withstanding the stresses which are applied to it.